Skipper's Space Adventure
by cheeseteen
Summary: This is a one-shot I've created for "The Penguins of Madagascar" the cartoon series.I have base the story off of the idea of what would it be like if the penguins were fighting a war in space. So here you have it, another one of the Penguin's very few Fanfics.


**A/N Hey guys, this is my first Fanfic! I'm super exited to enter into the _fanfiction_ community with this oneshot. Before ****you read this please note that I am a 13 year old male, so, if you like M rated stuff I'm not your guy. I'll probably try to** **upload K+ or T stuff because that stuff is more interesting. Oh and I almost forgot! if you want me to write about something please tell me because I like a lot of stuff. so it's kinda' hard to choose XD. I'm going to say upfront that when you review, DON'T FLAME! ALLCAPS ARE ANNOYING AND UNCONSTRUCTIVE! SEE! that being said please do review and tell me how I'm doing ;)**

 **Any-how, enjoy my first fic/oneshot!**

 **Skipper's Space Adventure**

" _Mother Ship Serenity_ this is Skipper on the _HWSS Midway_ ,"Skipper said as he was playing chess with Kowalski. He wasn't supposed to be, he was supposed to constantly be at his post. But wasn't he the leader of this ship? _I mean, I know we're in a war with Blowhole_ , _but that shouldn't rule my life,_ he thought to himself. He didn't see why he couldn't have a little fun once in awhile."Who's mess are we cleaning up this time?"he said.

"The sun's,"

"Really?"he asked genuinely amused at what they would be doing next.

"Yes,"

"What could the sun do that my team would have to clean up?"He was starting to get irritated.

"It was involuntary, Skipper,"

"It's not going to explode is it?"

"No, it's just expanding,"

"So? What am I supposed to do about it? I'm on the other end of the galaxy! And how would we fix that?"he was panic-stricken. Now, all of a sudden, the fate of his home world rested on his shoulders because he was the only one capable of taking care of this. He already knew he would have to use Kowalski's shrink ray, but he had asked anyway.

"With Kowalski's shrink ray of course!"

"Don't other people have that technology yet?"he asked pleadingly.

"Nope, just you,"

"Okay fine, but we would still never make it,"

"How long would it take you to get there, Skipper?"He didn't know that, so he asked Kowalski.

"Hey, Kowalski! How long would it take us to get home from here?"Kowalski thought for a second and said,"Probably about 27 hours at light speed,"

"How long do we have until it reaches earth, _Serenity_?"

"About 24 hours,"

"Great,"

"What?"

"We're 27 from there,"

After his conversation with the _Serenity_ , Skipper decided he wanted to get going even if it was impossible to get there in time. He figured at least he could say that he tried. Just then Private walked up,"Hey, Skipper, what's up? You look a little down," He had heard the whole conversation and knew what was wrong, but he wanted to hear it from Skipper. He was also the team's doctor, so, naturally he wanted to know what was wrong."Hey, Private," was all Skipper could manage right now. He was on his way to the bridge to tell Rico what was up. He could have just _com._ 'd him the information, but he felt like he wanted to make sure that all of his ship-mates were there with his own eyes. By the time he had gotten there he had wasted 30 minutes of time that they could have used for traveling. He didn't care, _it's not like we're going to make it there in time anyway,_ he thought to himself."Hey Rico!, I need you to take us to light speed pronto, we have 23 ½ hours to make a 27 hour trip home."Rico looked amused, he was the brawn of the ship and usually piloted it after all, so he knew it would take longer than they had for a fact,"Well that seems pointless,"he retorted quickly realizing that he had been staring into space, literally, and proceeded to explain his answer,"We'd have to find some alien artifact that could power the ship to go that fast-,"

"I think I've done just that!"Kowalski interrupted. He had followed Skipper into the bridge and the window caught his eye. He wouldn't even have brought up the possibly irreplaceable artifact that he had just seen if Rico hadn't brought up the idea first.

"Oh, right,".Rico decided it would be better if he did his job rather than worry about their conversation, but he couldn't stop himself from asking this before he did,"Okay,so we found one. Now how are we supposed to use it?"

"I don't know," Kowalski stated honestly,"But i can try to figure it out before we get th-,"

"That won't be necessary, Kowalski,"Skipper was full of anxiety all over again just because he was listening to this conversation."Please just keep working on your soldier upgrades so we can keep fighting Blowhole."

"Skipper! How could you say something like that!?"Private proceeded to chide Skipper as he entered the room himself. He had heard enough to hurt him."How could you be so cold toward your home planet?"

"Private,"Skipper pleaded, annoyed that now not only had Kowalski had come in without asking, but that now Private was barging in all sensitive like. And how did Private know what was up anyway? He wasn't supposed to be eavesdropping. Skipper knew that they knew better, but he guessed that they had just not gone over the rules in a while, and, consequently, they were slipping away, one by one.

"Please, Private, don't worry about it,"

"Okay,"Private gave in, he wasn't in the least bit okay with the situation, his friends lived on earth and Skipper was just going to throw it all away!

"Well I'm beat!"skipper heaved with a heavy sigh,"Let's all get some rest,"

"I think I'll stay up and try to get this artifact to work with the ship,"Kowalski stated blankly,"I'm not tired anyway and we only have 23 hours left to be there,"

"Okay, Kowalski,"Skipper acquiesced. He couldn't make them go to sleep, he could suggest it, but he couldn't make them.

By dinner time the next day Kowalski had finished with the artifact and had just put it into the ship. They all felt a jolt in the ship's flying pattern as he did. Rico checked the speedometer and estimated that their speed was around twice that of lightspeed. He was astonished,

"Hey, Skipper!"he called,

"Yeah?"Skipper answered,

"We're going twice lightspeed!"

"Excelente!"Skipper cheered haughtily as he got up,"We'll be there with two hours to spare. Kowalski! get your shrink ray ready!"he called,

"Will do Skipper!"Kowalski answered,

They all ate dinner and suited up. They were less than five minutes away now and they were totally unprepared, or, at least Skipper was. He had doubted that they would even make it to the sun, he was taken by complete surprize by the fact that he and his team had. And then it hit him, his team never even doubted that they would find a way to get there, not once. It baffled him as he looked at his team. Kowalski, Private, Rico, they all never once doubted that _he,_ their trusty leader would resolve this problem like he always did, all except for Private. That had been his fault, he realized that he had hurt Private's feelings and his trust of his leader, _I have to apologize,_ he told himself.

"Private,"he voiced

"Yes, Skipper"

"If we die today I want you to know I'm sorry for that whole thing that happened in the bridge last night. I shouldn't have given up on that so easily because I didn't think that I could complete the mission,"

Private just smiled and said,"I forgive you,Skipper,"

Rico broke up the conversation,"Hey guys, sorry to break up this wonderfully icky conversation, but we're here!"

He was right, there the sun sat, pomegranate red, expanding like a balloon Kowalski charged the shrink ray and 'BOOM', the sun shank down to the its original size. They entered the ship, got into a scout ship that was small enough to fit on a traditional runway, and set off for earth. When they got there, people were cheering on the streets. They touched ground and exited the ship into fresh air for the first time in about a year.

"Ahhh," they all sighed as they felt the cool, clean breeze caress their faces. After the mandatory interview they had a quick burger, free of charge, and took off into space to continue their journey.

 **A/N So? how was it? How long did it take you to read it? REVIEW PLEASE and TELL ME HOW I'M DOING IN THEM. you may also add what you would like me to write about in the future.**

 **And a Guest was kind enough to do that. Thank you very much for the compliment, but next time please sign in first so I can PM you. :P**

 **Peace, Love, and Burger grease,**

 **Cheeseteen,**

 **Out-**


End file.
